psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Zachary Cornatzer (Actor)
Zachary Cornatzer (born February 19, 1992) also known as 'ManNamedCorn '''or simply '''Corn, '''is the central tritagonist of the ''Psycho Series. He served as Jesse's full-time camera man from September 2015 to May 2016. In the videos, Corn usually films the coming arguments and attacks but also at times falls victim or becomes a suspect of the events. Biography The Psycho Series Corn first appeared in Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout as a minor character, taking part in a video Jesse was making. After Jeffrey destroys Jesse's camera, Corn was one of the few friends there who unwillingly had Jesse's back. He makes his next appearance in Psycho Kid's Halloween Blood Bath, where he dresses as a pigeon, scaring Jesse Ridgway along with Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. and Jr.. Corn appears again as a victim of Jeffrey Ridgway Sr., having his laptop destroyed (but ultimately fixed later on). The next time Corn appears in the first time he films a Psycho Video, Psycho Dad Shatters Youtube Play Button. ''He then also goes on to filming every Psycho video from Psycho Family Therapy to Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool, excluding Psycho Dad Buries Video Games, Psycho Brother's Kung-Fu Freakout, Psycho Dad Launches Wii, Psycho Brother Smokes Out Stream, Psycho Dad Answers Questions, Psycho Dad Busts Down Door, Psycho Dad's Drunken Rant, Psycho Kid Kills Father and Psycho Kid Flees Country. In [[CORN QUITS THE PRISON!|''CORN QUITS THE PRISON!]], he allows Jesse to stay in his home during his second banishment. On September 19, 2015, Corn has been uploading his own videos on his channel, ManNamedCorn. Corn breaks character in RAGE QUITTER! *PSYCHO UPDATE* by completely losing his temper with Chris Ridgway after he threw animal poop at him, he yells, cusses and storms off, telling Jesse he refuses to film him at the farm they had been working at. Despite this, he came back (without working for the farm) in THE GREENHOUSE! to continue filming Jesse. Corn made his final appearance in MOMENT OF PEACE & SILENCE, he came to visit Jesse in secret after previously being chased away and threatened by Jeffery Ridgway Sr.. He dropped off the gun that was previously left buried by Jesse next to the Wingless Eagle, but before doing so had a talk with Jesse, attempting to persuade him not to do what he would eventually do. Before he left he said goodbye to the Juggies and went away, leaving Jesse on his own. Personality Corn is to put it simply "cool and quiet", however he can be energetic too and has a wicked sense of humor as seen in THE ULTIMATE APRIL FOOL'S PRANK! as he laughs hysterically over Aunt Melissa's cries for help. He seems to have no problem betraying Jesse for money, doing so more than once, however when witnessing him being attacked by his brother, he was brave enough to step in and help him. He can be a coward too, whilst Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. destroys Uncle Larry's trailer in Psycho Dad Destroys RV he abandons the Wingless Eagle leaving Jesse inside. Despite this, he can be brave once again as he questions Jeffrey Ridgway Sr.'s actions multiple times during the series, even whilst he is in a fit of rage. Relationships Jesse Ridgway Corn and Jesse have been best friends since middle school. Throughout the years, he has participated in many of Jesse's videos, such as skits and vlogs. The two friends have always had a very strong relationship and have spent most of their time since the fall of 2015 together. This is mainly because Corn allowed Jesse to stay in his house after the incident with Uncle Larry, and from that moment on became Jesse's long-term cameraman. The two have had occasional fallouts. The first was on the night before Halloween in 2014: Corn, Jeffrey Jr, and Jeff decided to prank Jesse by squirting ketchup on him and pretending to slaughter him with a chainsaw. Jesse was very humiliated and angry with all of them, including Corn. Next, After the events of Psycho Dad Crashes WoW LAN Party, Corn was upset that his laptop was destroyed and did not interact with Jesse for months. Later that year, Jesse forced Corn and Mark to submerge Jeffry Jr.'s motorcycle. Both of his friends were very angry at him but eventually forgave him. However, Corn and Jeffrey Jr. later decided to prank Jesse by trapping him in a tarp hanging from a tree. He and Jesse made up after the prank backfired, with Corn actually wrestling Jeffrey to protect Jesse. Ultimately, Jesse resorted to throwing a bottle at his brother, knocking him out and saving Corn from injury. Despite these incidents, the two have been able to forgive each other and remain close up until Psycho Dad Watches McJuggerNuggets. However, they made up again in THE HARVEST!. In MOMENT OF PEACE & SILENCE, Jesse and Corn discuss their plans and say goodbye to each other. It is suggested that since Corn resigned from ridgid studios at the very end of the psycho series it is suggested by Jesse in a vlog Brian QUITS??!! that the two are not on good terms Anita Though Anita and Corn aren't really seen interacting much, it is presumed that they maintain a steady relationship. In RAGE QUITTER! *PSYCHO UPDATE*, after he quits the farm and storms off, Anita expresses concern for Corn. Anita is willing to accept Corn back to work whenever he would like. In I NEED A BREAK!, Anita was upset to hear that Corn won't be coming back to the farm, saying that he was a good kid and she will miss him, showing that Anita does indeed care about him. In THE GREENHOUSE!, she was glad to see that he came back and reached out to give him a hug. Chris Ridgway Chris and Corn share a poor relationship (despite not knowing each other all that well). Chris tends to insult Corn with homophobic jokes such as referring to him as a "jackass", "Cornhole" and "Jesse's gay buddy." When Jesse wants Corn to work with him at the farm, Chris seemed to be quite reluctant about it, thinking the two might have a "circle jerk" with each other. Corn views Chris as an "asshole", just like Jesse. It is shown in NO CAMERAS ALLOWED! that Chris has no problems committing assault to Corn, as he is shown to drag and push him around when bringing him and Jesse to Anita, when he discovered that they still had the camera with them. Their relationship is severely damaged in RAGE QUITTER! *PSYCHO UPDATE*, where the two get into a heated argument after Chris throws animal feces at Corn, causing the latter to quit the job and appear very angered afterward, which is very unlike Corn. In DON'T BE A CHICKEN!, Chris was surprised to see Corn at the farm again with the camera until Jesse and Anita explained that he was only there for filming. Regardless, Chris and Corn were still mad at each other about the day before, and were reluctant on apologizing to each other at first, but they eventually did so. Despite this, however, they continued to bicker with each other. Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Corn and Jeffrey Sr. have had a pretty stable relationship until "Psycho Dad Watches McJuggerNuggets", when Jesse blamed Corn for uploading Psycho Mom Divorces Husband, which Jeffrey Sr. kicks Corn out of the house for. In THE HARVEST!, Corn comes over (because Jesse apologizes to Corn) and gets chased out into the woods by an angered Jeffrey Sr. After this, the two would never reconcile. Things He Damaged So Far Trivia *Corn's most common catchphrase is, "I know, right". *Corn does not talk very much, however when he does he can be very mischievous. *Corn earned his nickname when he made friends with Jesse and his friends including the Ridgway family and they already had a friend named Zachary, so they called him Corn as a shortened version of his surname. *It was revealed that Corn worked as a prison guard, but later he quit. He was pursuing a career as a Twitch streamer, before being hacked. *Corn had a girlfriend named Stephanie, who appeared exclusively on the ManNamedCorn YouTube channel until they had broken up prior to January 15, 2016. *Corn is actually seen as more energetic on his channel than he is on the McJuggerNuggets channel. *Despite being portrayed as cool and quiet, Corn does have an angry side as shown in RAGE QUITTER! *PSYCHO UPDATE* where he is fed up with Chris Ridgway's abusive behavior and blows up in rage and quits his job. *Corn has been in numerous skits alongside Jesse in the past, most notably Everyday Situations, in which he was the deuteragonist. He was also the central character in the skit A Man Named Corn. *Directly after the Psycho Series ended, Zachary Cornatzer quit working for Jesse, being replaced by Parker Zippel sometime afterwards. The reason behind this was briefly mentioned by Jesse, stating he wanted to quit to pursue becoming a police officer. He has however appeared recently in behind the scenes videos released by both Jesse himself and MCJUGGERNUGGETS BTS. Psycho Appearances |} Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters with YouTube Channels Category:Skit Characters Category:Psycho Series Characters Category:Fictional Characters